


A Puppy In Love With A Kanima

by AKB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Season 1, Shower Sex, cause season 1 teen wolf was the best teen wolf, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKB/pseuds/AKB
Summary: Jackson has always treated Scott horribly, and has made them sworn enemies. But they actually love each other but don't know how to express it because they are idiots.First fic. Please be nice!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote YEARS ago when I was still apart of the teen wolf fandom. My first fic, hope you like it.

The halls were roaming with students hurrying to their next class, as the sounds of chatter and footsteps echoed behind them. However, unlike the other students, Scott McCall had no urgency as all he could do was look at him. His soft blond hair, his electric blue eyes, and that laugh that could-  
Suddenly Scott's locker slammed shut and a pale boy with a buzzed haircut was screaming his name, "Scott! Scott! SCOTT!"  
The only thing Scott could respond to that abrupt interruption was with a confused "Huh" as he turned towards to his best friend.  
"Sorry for interrupting your ogling session with Jackson, but we need to go to class," said Stiles as he was pulling Scott's arm, "honestly I don't know why you like him," he muttered.  
"STILES!" Scott exclaimed then said in a hushed tone, "I don't like him, you know that," with a blush slowly creeping up Scott's face.  
"Yah sure, and I'm dating Derek Hale," rolling his eyes, "seriously Scott stop denying it, especially to me. I know when you're in puppy love, and I see it all over your face whenever you see Jackson," said Stiles as he gave Scott a knowing look.  
Scott could only sigh in defeat, his best friend knew him too well. "I know I shouldn't be denying it, especially to you Stiles, but I just don't understand why I like him so much," as he ruffled his own curls, "like just thinking about it makes my brain hurt.  
Tapping his own head, Stiles responded, "hey don't think too hard, don't wan't you to lost the few remaining brain cells you have up their," with a shit eating grin spread across his face.  
All Scott could do was roll his eyes towards Stiles and push him lightly as the bell rang for third period. Scott and Stiles said there goodbyes and headed off to class.

**

Chemistry class was Scott's least and most favourite class. It was his least favourite because he didn't understand half of the material and Mr. Harris hated him with a passion, mostly because he was acquainted with Stiles. And the only saving grace about this class that made it his favourite was because of Jackson. Jackson sat diagonally on the right to Scott, where Scott could partially see Jackson's face but not be caught staring. Class continued on as Mr. Harris drawled on about the periodic table, which resulted in Scott to start daydreaming again. Eventually that daydream became an actual dream as Scott fell asleep in class.

**

Lacrosse practice just ended, as everyone entered the locker room tired and sweaty. Most of the team quickly changed, took their showers and left, as many did not want to stick around before Greenburg started helicoptering his dick.  
"Hey Scott, I'll meet you out at the front with baby. Don't take forever okay," Stiles said over his shoulder, as he was heading towards to exit.  
"Yah, yah don't worry I won't take long, and can you stop calling your jeep baby," Scott responded with his usual lop sided grin.  
"Uh no. She is my everything, so I'll call her baby whenever and to whoever," as Stiles exited the locker room.  
Scott chuckled to himself while taking off the rest of lacrosse gear before he realized he was the only one left in the locker room. He took off his sweaty uniform and went to hit the showers. His footsteps made hushed splashing noises, as he approached the shower knob, turning it to the perfect temperature, and the rush of hot water spraying onto his tan skin. "Ahhh, this feels amazing," Scott whispered, where his voice was almost muffled from the rushing water.  
"It does seem like it McCall," said a voice.  
Scott quickly turned around, wanting to find the voice in the supposed empty showers. When Scott turned, and looked towards the shower room entrance, not only did he find Jackson, but he saw him in all his naked glory. Scott couldn't help but feel a blush begin to form all over his body, but quickly scowled at Jackson and said, "What do you want Jackson?"  
"Nothing really, but I know what you want McCall," he said in a husky tone.  
Scott's blush deepened, turning around immediately hoping that Jackson did not see his cock harden because of his voice. He started to shower again hoping that Jackson understood that he was not going to entertain in whatever twisted joke this was.  
Jackson slowly walked up to Scott and whispered, "Scott I know you want me."  
Scott instantly froze. His mind was telling him to call Jackson an asshole and leave, but his body just stayed put under the shower.  
"Scott I know you want me to slam you against the nearest wall and ravish you. I know that you want this," Jackson thrusted his erect cock onto Scott's ass, "inside your tight hole," Scott whimpered, "and I know," Jackson dropping his voice and turning Scott to face him, "That you want to suck my cock dry."  
Scott couldn't help but look down and give out a small moan. He saw his now aching cock besides Jackson's big, thick, erect cock. Scott couldn't believe it was his and it was better than any fantasy he has ever made up. Pre cum was leaking out both of the swollen cocks and Scott couldn't help but fall too his knees, with Jackson's cock inches away from his mouth.  
He looked up at Jackson and saw a smirk, that looked much softer than the usual cruel smirks directed towards him. Scott looked back to Jackson's magnificent dripping cock and before he could think more about his smile, Jackson grabbed Scott's hair and pulled him closer to his erect cock and said, " Are you just gonna keep staring at it or are you gonna suck it, puppy?"  
When Scott heard that everything broke inside of him and...

 

BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

 

"MCCALL WAKE UP, CLASS IS OVER," yelled Mr. Harris while putting his stuff away for lunch.  
Scott woke up immediately and looked around to see that everyone was leaving. His eyes landed onto Jackson who was smirking at him while leaving the classroom.  
Scott turned beat red and scowled, and before he could get up and leave the classroom he felt it. He looked down at his jeans and saw the biggest hard on he has ever had.  
Scott scanned the room again, him being the only one left, Scott quickly zipped up his sweater, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and stuffed his hands into his sweater pockets.  
He left the classroom and quickly entered an empty boys washroom. He ran into the first stall he saw, locked the stall door, dropped his jeans and boxers, and sat on the toilet to see his erect cock bounce up straight against his abdomen, with pre cum dribbling out of his swollen tip.  
Scott groaned and started to rub his cock thinking, "Well this isn't going to go away anytime soon."  
Scott groaned and started to think about the dream. How he would have locked and sucked Jackson's huge cock. How Jackson's hands would feel, grasping at his hair, forcing his cock down his throat.  
"God," Scott groaned, "I hate him so much."  
Which was a total lie. He loved everything about him, and just couldn't stop thinking about him calling him puppy.  
Scott groaned, and happily went on rubbing his hard, swollen cock.


	2. Chapter 2

The cafe was noisy as usual. The buzzing of teenagers talking about class, homework, and the latest gossip.   
Scott entered the cafe and saw Stiles at there regular table already eating. Scott goes to the table, takes out his lunch and started to eat. Stiles looked up at Scott and gave him a weird look and said, "Where were you? Lunch started like ten minutes ago. Did Mr.Harris keep you after class?"  
Scott looked up at his friend and didn't know if he should tell him that the reason why he was late was because he was jacking off too the best wet dream he has ever had about Jackson. He didn't.  
"It was nothing really, just went to my locker and went to the washroom before I came here," and while Scott said this he saw Jackson in the corner of his eye looking at him again with that smirk. Scott couldn't help but blush and returned to eating his lunch.   
Stiles looked at Scott with a peculiar look and then looked at the direction that made Scott blush, and lo and behold he saw a smirking Jackson.   
Stiles immediately looked back at Scott and asked, "Did Jackson do something to you, or did you guys finally confess your love for each other?"  
Scott looked up at Stiles, his blush turning a darker shade of pink and said, "No. No to both of them, especially the second one."  
"Then why is he giving you his trade mark creep smirk?"  
"It's because I fell asleep in Mr.Harris' class and...maybe he saw something else," Scott quickly said.  
"What 'else' did he see?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't really want to scar you for life," said Scott with a warning tone.  
"Scott I have seen and heard many weird, scarring things on the Internet. I think I'll be fine," said Stiles as he patted Scott on the shoulder.  
Scott brought Stiles really close and in a hush voice said, "You never tell anyone about this and don't yell or scream when I tell you this. Okay?"  
"Yah yah got it. Don't tell a soul and no screaming, got it. Just tell me already," Stiles said anxiously.  
Scott gulped, looked around the cafe, and then in the same hush tone said, "While I was sleeping during Mr.Harris' class I had a dream about Jackson that had to do a lot with...naughty things."  
Scott couldn't help but blush when saying that and looking towards Jackson's direction. Luckily he was talking to his friends and not looking any where near Scott.  
Stiles gave Scott a disgusted look but waved his hand to continue, "And?"  
"When Mr.Harris woke me up Jackson was staring at me with that smirk on his face. I was going to get up and leave class instantly but when I got up, I felt the hugest hard on ever had in my pants. So I had to go to the washroom and do a quickee, and I think Jackson may have seen my raging hard on," Scott said with a blush slowly creeping up his neck.  
Stiles just looked at Scott and then Jackson and then Scott again and pushed his food away from him.  
"Yah, I'm gonna be scarred for life now," said Stiles with a tint of green in his face, "and maybe sick."  
"I told you it was gonna scar you for life," shaking his head, "but what am I supposed to do? Jackson knows that I had a hard on during class. What if he puts two-to-two together and finds out I like him," said Scott with a panicked tone.  
"Everything is going to be fine. Jackson isn't the smartest tool in the shed even though he does have straight A's. The most he'll do is make fun of you because of it, and you know how to handle him. Plus I'll be there to back you up so don't worry about it Scotty boy," Stiles said with a big grin and a pat on Scott's back.  
Scott looked over at Jackson still talking to his friends and then back to Stiles and felt a little bit better. Scott gave Stiles his lop sided grin, "Thanks Stiles. I feel a lot better now."  
Stiles gave Scott another pat on the back and a squeeze to his shoulder and started a conversation about Ben Affleck being the new Batman, which started a whole new conversation. Making Scott leave all his worries about Jackson.

**

There was less than five minutes left of lunch and most of the student body was ready to go back to class.  
Stiles said his goodbyes to Scott, hurrying his way to his next class and reminding him about lacrosse practice after school. Scott waved goodbye and replied with a thank you for the reminder.   
Scott was walking back from his locker, where the halls were empty and no one was in sight. Scott was prepared to go to his next class in a few minutes, until he got grabbed by the arm and pulled into the janitors closet.  
There was a hand over his mouth and and arm wrapped around his waist. Scott started to struggle and he felt like he was going to have an asthma attack until heard a voice.  
"McCall will you stop squirming. You're acting like the worm you are."  
Scott immediately knew that voice. He knew that voice anywhere and it was, Jackson.  
Jackson let go of Scott and turned him around to face him. It was dark in the closet but there eyes adjusted to the dimness and were able to see somewhat of each other.  
Scott looked up at Jackson and said, "What's your problem? Why did you drag me into the janitors closet?"  
Jackson looked at Scott with that same smirk and said, "I just wanted to see if you looked better in dimmer light, but sadly you don't."  
Scott started to scowl and grit his teeth. This is what confused Scott on why he liked Jackson. He always insulted him, and just really never gave a damn about him, yet, he was still head over heels for this guy. Scott looked at Jackson with a scowl, "Okay thanks for making fun of me, and I hope you got that out of your system but I have to go to class."  
Scott started to reach for the door when both his wrists got grabbed, and he got slammed to the nearest wall. Scott looked up and saw Jackson towering over him, his muscular body only an inch away, and him pulling his wrists above his head.  
Scott couldn't help but feel his jeans tighten with the close proximity with Jackson and him slamming him into a wall. Before Scott felt like he would get too overwhelmed he started to wriggle around and try to set himself free. But the more he wriggled around, the tighter the grip around his wrists got, so Scott said, "Can you just let me go. I seriously don't want to play any of your games Jackson."  
"Are you sure McCall, because I feel that you like playing games," Jackson moved close and said in a hush tone, "Especially games with me in it."  
Scott couldn't help but feel his jeans get tighter, his pulse go up, and temperature in the room become warmer. Scott had to get out of here as soon as possible before Jackson finds out about his little problem downstairs.  
Scott wriggled some more and said, "I seriously doubt that I like playing any games with you Jackson. So if you could please just let me go, that would be nice."  
Jackson laughed a bit and said, "Oh Scott, I'm not gonna let you go at all, because I have some questions that need some answering," Jackson said with deep tone that made Scott shiver and tingle everywhere.  
"Fine only one question and then after that you let me go," Scott said with a determined tone.  
Jackson raised one of his eyebrows at the tone Scott gave him, but shrugged it off, with his smirk coming back on to his face and said, "Well McCall fine, I'll agree to this. One question and I'll let you go."  
Scott gave an approving nod, letting Jackson know he was ready for any question he has got.  
"What were you dreaming about during chemistry class that caused you too have a boner," Jackson said as he slipped his head closer to Scott's ear. Scott couldn't help but shudder and feel his pants getting tighter when Jackson said that. Obviously Scott went for the easy answer and said, "None of your business asshole. Can you let me go now?"  
Jackson chuckled right beside Scott's ear, and Scott couldn't help but feel more turned on.  
"Why does his laugh turn me on? What is wrong with me," Scott thought in his head, while trying not to seem like he was hot and bothered.  
"Oh really? It's not my business? Especially when you were dreaming about me," Jackson said in a very deep, sultry hush tone.  
At that moment Scott froze and felt like his world was going to fall apart.  
"He knows. He knows and he'll never let it down. Wait I can just deny it, he doesn't know what I really think about him. He's probably just making fun of me again. I'm just gonna deny it till it blows over," Scott thought to himself. He was not gonna let Jackson get the upper hand here.  
"Yah sure Jackson, but I think I have a lot more people to dream about before you," Scott said in a very sassy tone.  
"Thank god I'm friends with Stiles or else I would have never pulled that off," Scott thought to himself.  
"Well it seemed like you were thinking about me. Especially since you were saying my name in your sleep," Jackson said as he tilted his head to Scott's neck and let out a hot breath.  
Scott shivered from that warm breath, and now literally felt like his world was going to end.  
"I'm doomed. He knows. My life is over," Scott thought while trying not to let his face show his emotions.  
"What you got nothing to say? Because I have a lot of things I want to say and do to you McCall," said Jackson.  
Scott couldn't help but look down and feel his eyes brim with tears.  
"Great, now I'm going to get ridiculed and beat up by the guy I have been crushing on since the fourth grade, and it will never be over," thought Scott.   
Then suddenly Jackson tipped Scott's head up by placing a hand on his cheek. He looked at him with his trade mark smirk but Scott felt like he saw that smirk before. And before Scott could think anymore Jackson said, "Oh puppy you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." Jackson locked lips with Scott and Scott felt like time just stopped.  
"Wait. Wait a minute here. Is he kissing me," Scott thought quickly in his head, not responding to Jackson's kiss.  
Jackson slipped a tongue into Scott's mouth which brought Scott out of his thoughts and respond back with a moan. Scott pushed his tongue into Jackson's mouth, which led to a full blown make out session.  
Jackson placed his hand on Scott's hip, pulling there bodies right against each other which caused Scott to moan very loudly. His erect cock grinding on Jackson's, and he soon realized that Jackson was also erect.   
Jackson then grabbed on to Scott's hair to bring him closer into the kiss which brought out another loud moan from Scott.  
Scott then placed his hands onto Jackson's soft blond hair and started to stroke and pull on it.   
"Omg his hair is softer in real life," though Scott while pushing in closer to Jackson.  
They were both moaning and grinding on too each other until Jackson pulled away from the kiss and started to suck on too Scott's neck. Scott couldn't help but tilt his head back and moan out,"Jackson...fuck..uh, Jackson."  
Jackson kept on sucking on Scott's on neck and mumbled, "When I heard you say my name while you were dreaming, it turned me on so much. And when I saw you erect and saying my name at the same time, I couldn't help but think about waking you up and taking you right there in front of everyone."  
Scott couldn't help but moan and grind harder into Jackson and think, "God why are there clothes between us. I just want to feel our cocks grind on to each other."  
"Tell me Scott," as Jackson stopped sucking on Scott's and neck and brought there bodies closer together if it was possible, "what were you dreaming about with me in it?"  
Scott couldn't help but whine when the sensation was lost, but he looked up at Jackson and couldn't help but start blushing harder than he already was. Looking into those electric blue eyes he whispered, "I was dreaming about sucking your cock dry."  
Jackson moaned out loudly at what Scott said and placed his head on Scott's shoulder and whispered, "Would you like to do it now, puppy?"  
And the minute Jackson said that word again, Scott fell to his knees, his face inches away from Jackson's package and thinking, "Oh god, my dream is gonna come true."  
And as Scott was about to pull down the zipper the...

BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!

...bell rang.  
Scott jumped up scared by the sudden loud noise and heard the rustling of teenage students going to there classes.   
Scott looked straight at Jackson and was just acting like a gaping fish. He didn't know what to say after all that. Know one knows what to say after that but Jackson obviously did when he said, "Well it seems like the bell for lunch ending rang so, we'll have to postpone this encounter McCall."   
Jackson fixed himself, looking like he just didn't have an intense make out session and about to have his cock sucked on by his teammate.  
"See yah later, puppy," said Jackson with his trademark smirk on, and he left the janitors closet to go to his next class.  
Scott just gapped at the door and just felt like everything that just happened was a dream. He pinched himself, "Ow. Yah this isn't a dream...Wait. This isn't a dream. Oh my god. Jackson Whittmore likes me back!"  
Scott couldn't help but feel ecstatic and walk out of the janitors closet with a skip in his step until he walked into someone.  
"Uff. Sorry didn't see you there," said Scott as patted himself down and looked up and saw that he walked into Coach Finstock.  
"McCall what are you still doing out here in the halls go to class," said Coach Finstock.   
Coach looked down at Scott and gave him a peculiar look and said, "McCall did you get attacked by a bear or something?"  
Scott blushed at that comment and quickly put his hands over his neck, and before he could say anything coach said, "Well, whatever happened McCall I don't want to here about it. Also your gonna do ten extra laps around the field after lacrosse practice for being late for class."  
Scott groaned and replied with an 'ok coach,' and went to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott went into his next class 10 minutes late, earning him an angry glare from his English teacher. Scott took his seat beside Stiles and took out his textbooks.  
Before Scott went to his English class he quickly went to the boys washroom to fix himself up so he didn't look like he just got mauled by a wolf. He didn't want to get anymore weird looks from his teachers or his peers.  
Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket and he carefully took out his phone so the teacher didn't see. Scott looked at his phone and saw a message from Stiles that said, "Dude where were you? You came late to class. Did Jackson hold you up again?"  
Scott quickly sent a text back to Stiles, "I'll tell you after lacrosse practice. It's a long story."  
Scott wanted to tell Stiles in person what happened. Obviously he is going to leave out a lot of the parts that would scar Stiles for life. But he wanted to tell his best friend in person that Jackson Whittmore liked him back.  
Scott quickly put his phone back into his pocket, knowing that Stiles won't text back after what he sent. 

**

Last class finally ended. Teenagers swarming around there lockers to quickly leave the school. The school was buzzing with excitement, finding out that there is going to be a dance happening in November, a month away from now.  
Scott was at his locker getting his books and lacrosse gear, and while he was doing that someone bumped into him and said, "Can't wait to tackle you down on the field."  
Scott turned to the voice and saw Jackson walking away with a smile on his face.  
"Did he just smile? At me," said Scott, feeling a blush creep up his neck.  
"Yo, Scott," said Stiles as he jogged towards Scott with his lacrosse gear. Scott turned towards Stiles and gave him a small wave, picked up his belongings, and closed his locker.  
"Hey, we're you talking to Jackson just now," said Stiles with a worried look.   
"Don't worry it was nothing, he was just saying don't be late for lacrosse," as he started to walk towards the boys locker room.  
"Wait, hold the phone," Stiles put his hand onto Scott's chest, causing him to stop in his tracks,"Jackson just said don't be late for lacrosse? That's it," giving Scott a questioning look and saying,"Something really must have happened if Jackson didn't even insult you."  
Scott started to blush and couldn't help smiling with his signature lop sided grin.  
"You'll understand after lacrosse practice," as he opened the door to the locker room.  
Scott went to his locker and started change into his lacrosse gear. Scott was changing into his gear and out of the corner of his eye he sees Jackson staring at him. Scott smirked to himself and thought, "Well, might as well make a show since I have an audience."  
Scott took off his shirt very slowly, flexing all his torso muscles. When his shirt was almost all the way off Scott gave a quick glance to Jackson and saw how intensely he was looking at him. Scott smirked again and started too take his pants off, and when he did he purposely dropped his mouth guard on the floor. Causing him to bend down to retrieve his mouth guard, which gave Jackson a good view of his ass. Scott looked back up and saw how hot and bothered Jackson looked, and couldn't help but give him a quick wink before putting on the rest of his lacrosse gear.  
Scott was about to put his helmet on and go on to the field until he felt a pull on his jersey. Scott was pulled into Jackson's chest, barely an inch was separating them and he whispered, "Oh your gonna pay for that Puppy."  
Scott shivered but put his smirk on his face and whispered, "Can't wait," as he moved away from his grip and went to the field.

**

Everyone was on the field doing their drills. Scott and Stiles were doing warm ups before starting any of the drills.   
As Scott and Stiles were doing there warm ups a tall stranger came up to Coach Finstock. Stiles turned too get a better look at the tall stranger and saw that it was Derek Hale.   
Derek Hale was a senior in Beacon Hills, and the captain of the basketball team. He was also drop dead gorgeous and Stiles couldn't help but keep staring at him while doing his warm ups.   
Obviously Scott noticed Stiles staring at Derek Hale, but didn't say anything. He was in a good mood and felt being generous to Stiles by not making fun of him about him ogling Derek.  
Scott just shakes his head with a small smile on his face and kept doing his warm ups. As Scott finished his warm ups and was about to go start the drills with the team, he was tackled to the ground.   
"Urgh. What the hell was that," with a mouthful of grass.  
Scott felt a heavy body over him and was about ask who it was until he heard voice that said, "I told you I couldn't wait to tackle you down on to the field."  
Scott realized that it was Jackson's voice and couldn't help but blush at what he said. He felt Jackson get off of him and as he looked up, he saw him already running to the rest of the team who were doing drills.  
"Hey you alright," said Stiles with a worried tone.  
Scott got up and and patted himself down and saw how worried Stiles looked and couldn't help but feel a bit bad.   
"Stiles is so worried that something bad might have happened between Jackson and me," Scott thought to himself.  
"It's okay I'm alright, and don't worry it's not what you think. He didn't do that out of spite, and I'll explain it all after lacrosse practice," said Scott with his lop sided grin, "Just keep ogling Derek, it will make you feel less worried."  
Stiles couldn't help blush and give a quick glance at Derek who was leaving the field. Stiles quickly told Scott too shut up, and went to join the team with drills.   
"Stiles soon you'll understand why all these weird encounters with Jackson keep happening," thought Scott as he jogged to the rest of the team.

**

Coach Finstock blew his whistle and told everyone that lacrosse practice was over. There were many groans of relief, and many of the players happily going to the locker room to change out of their sweaty gear.   
Scott started to walk to the locker room, and couldn't wait to get of his sweaty uniform until he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and pull him back.  
"McCall didn't you forget you have to run ten laps around the field for being late to class" yelled Coach Finstock.  
Scott groaned loudly and mumbled out a 'yes coach' before he started his run. He told Stiles he'll be coming late after practice and asked if he could wait a bit longer. Stiles told him not to worry about it and also said he couldn't wait to hear what was happening between Jackson and him.  
Scott started his jog, yearning for a hot, nice shower.

**

Stiles quickly got out of his sweaty uniform, took a shower, and headed out of the school. Stiles hated how he felt right after lacrosse practice. He felt all dirty and sweaty, and wanted to get it off of him the minute coach signals practice is over.  
Stiles pulls out his keys and starts walking down the steps. Stiles is looking down at his keys trying to find his car key when he bumps into someone and almost falls backward. But before Stiles could, he feels a strong grasp around his right arm and waist, which pulled him up from his almost fall.  
Stiles places his hands on to the person chest, and looks up to say thank you, but stopped in his tracks because Derek Hale was the one to save him.  
"Omg. Omg. Omg. Okay Stiles play it cool. Don't want too look like a bigger weirdo than usual," Stiles told himself.  
"Hey you okay? Stiles," said Derek with a worried tone.  
"Uh, yah I'm fine, better than I ever could be you know, good," Stiles said frantically and moving his hands away from Derek's chest, but Derek's hands were still on his arm and waist.  
"Omg he actually knows my name. Wait how does he know my name," thought Stiles and then he asked without thinking, "How do you know my name?"  
Derek chuckled and Stiles has never heard such a beautiful sound before, and then he smacked himself mentally for thinking a guys laugh is beautiful.  
"Well, Coach Finstock does talk about you a lot especially how you and your friend Scott keep playing pranks on him," said Derek with a small smile while releasing his grip on Stiles.  
Stiles couldn't help but blush and start rubbing the back of his head. It's a thing he always does when he feels nervous or anxious.  
"Haha, yah, it's fun pulling tricks on Coach Finstock. He has the best reactions," trying to not look at Derek directly, worried that he will blush harder than he already is.  
Derek chuckled and said, "Well Stiles I've got to go. Need to talk to the coaches about plays for basketball." Derek started to walk up the stairs, but as he was going up he turned around and said, "Hey we have a game coming up soon, you should come and watch."  
Stiles turned too look at Derek and couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.  
"Omg. He wants me to come and watch a game, with him in it! Okay Stiles play it cool, and be witty with it," thought Stiles, trying to quickly think of a quick witty retort and said, "Only if you come to the next lacrosse game this Thursday."  
Derek chuckled and pulled out his hand and said, "It's a deal."  
Stiles reached out his hand and shook Derek's hand, and Stiles couldn't help notice his strong firm grip, and started thinking about where they would be on his body and, "Stiles this is no time for thinking about naughty stuff about Derek," he said mentally, as he finished his hand shake with Derek.  
Derek waved goodbye and went upstairs disappearing into the school doors. Stiles turned around and went to his jeep. When Stiles reached his jeep, he sat in the drivers seat, threw his belongings in the back and let out a long sigh.  
Stiles couldn't help but smile, "I can't wait to tell Scott."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott just finished doing his ten laps, feeling exhausted and disgusted. Scott couldn't help but rip off his jersey and lacrosse gear. He was soaked in sweat and smelt worse than Stiles 'lucky socks.'  
After Scott removed his uniform he quickly went into the showers with all his hygienic supplies and started to shower.  
"Oh god this feels so good," as he let out a groan from the hot water hitting his body. He could feel his body loosen up and become relaxed.  
As Scott was washing himself, he couldn't help but remember his wet dream he had about Jackson during Chemistry class and let out a sigh, "I wish that dream actually happened."  
"What dream do you want to happen McCall?"  
Scott turned his head around and saw that the mystery voice came from none other than Jackson. He was fully clothed and his arms were crossed, looking hot as usual. Scott couldn't help but blush and turn around quickly and think, "Oh god it's like the dream, except he's fully clothed."  
Scott just replied with a stuttered, "N-Nothing," and felt like smacking himself for sounding so obvious.  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me, 'cause it sounds like something you really want to happen," said Jackson with his normal condescending voice.  
Scott still didn't turn around and just thought to himself, "Why am I so scared to tell Jackson about my dream? I almost gave him a blow job in the janitors closet and I'm afraid to tell him the wet dream I had about him which he already knows about?"  
Scott felt his nervousness and embarrassment leave him and turned his head around and said, still with a stutter and a blush across his face, "I-I wanted the d-dream I was having d-during Chemistry class to h-happen in real l-life."  
Scott smacked himself mentally for sounding like a twelve year old girl confessing her love to her crush.  
Jackson quirked one of his eyebrows up and had a light blush creep up on to his cheeks. He gained his composure and started to smirk and saying, "Oh the one where you suck me off dry?"  
Scott started blushing harder than ever before and turned his face back towards the shower head. He looked down and saw that his flaccid cock became half hard and Scott couldn't help but mentally groan.  
Jackson uncrossed his arms and started walking towards Scott and Scott felt the same way he did when Jackson kissed him for the first time.  
"Why is he walking closer to me? He's going to get his clothes wet. Wait is he...," and before Scott could finish his thought, Jackson was right behind Scott, his body right against his backside, and he could feel the erection Jackson had on the back of his thigh.  
"Do you want to make that dream come true right now," said Jackson with deep sexy tone, and Scott couldn't help but shudder at what he said.  
"Come on Scott I know you want it, and we might as well finish what we started in the janitors closet," whispering into Scott's ear.  
Scott couldn't help but let out a small moan and feel his cock get harder from what Jackson was saying.  
Scott turned around, looking down at his feet and mumbled something that Jackson couldn't hear.  
"What did you say," asked Jackson as put his hands on each cheek and raise Scott's head to look at him face to face.  
Jackson couldn't help but smile at that worried puppy dog face, and those big brown eyes.  
"God he is so adorable," thought Jackson.  
Jackson asked again, "What did you say," and Scott replied with, "Do you really mean you want to do this or are you just playing with me?"  
Scott knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. Jackson has always made fun of him, and always picked on him that he had this little doubt scratching in him.   
Jackson just looked at Scott surprised, but then gave Scott a warm look and said, "Scott I know I have been horrible to you ever since I could remember. I've been an asshole and you deserve an apology. I'm sorry. I was acting like eight year old boy, and the only way to get your attention was pulling on your pigtails. That's why I have been doing this whole time. Just to get your attention."  
Jackson touched foreheads with Scott trying to show how sincerely sorry he was to Scott and how this wasn't a joke at all.  
"There was probably better ways of doing that, but you know me, I can't help but act like the douche. It's my trademark characteristic," said Jackson with a smirk.  
Scott couldn't help but giggle to that as he looked straight into Jackson eyes and felt that he was telling the truth.  
They looked at each other for a few minutes just soaking up what just happened and just being happy that they finally let out all there feelings. But finally after having that intense stare, Jackson initiated the kiss, and they entered a fog full of loud moans and the sound of hot water pelting them.  
Jackson didn't really care he was getting wet right now, as long as he was with Scott.  
Scott stuck his tongue into Jackson's mouth, who also followed, creating louder moans, and their bodies coming closer together. Scott couldn't help but let out a loud gasp when he felt Jackson start rutting against Scott's exposed erect cock. Jackson took this chance to start sucking on Scott's neck, leaving Scott blinded by lust.   
Scot wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and started to pull at his soft hair. Jackson wrapped one of his arms around Scott's waist and the other one squeezing Scott's ass, which let out a loud moan from Scott.  
They started rutting on to each other harder and could feel that both there cocks were swollen, hard and ready to cum. As Jackson was sucking on Scott's neck he said,"Do you want your dream come true, puppy?"  
Scott couldn't help by moan at that nickname, and he started to pull away from Jackson's strong grasp and drop to his knees.  
"This is finally happening and nothing is going to ruin this now," thought Scott as he started to reach for the zipper.  
Scott unzipped and unbuttoned the very wet jeans and started to pull the jeans all the way down to Jackson's knees. Scott saw the outline of the erect cock in Jackson's boxers, and started to pull down the boxers, anticipating how it will taste to have Jackson's cock in his mouth.  
Scott pulls down Jackson's boxers and up bounces a big, thick erect cock that had pre cum leaking out of it already. Jackson moaned at the feeling of his cock being removed from the restraints of his jeans and boxers. Scott just looked at Jackson's cock and couldn't believe it was bigger in real life than in his dream. He couldn't help but stare and just see what he was about to suck.  
Jackson was looking down at Scott who was mesmerized by his cock, which left a huge smirk on Jackson's face and grabbing Scott's curly wet hair and pushing him less than an inch away from his cock.  
"Are you going to suck it, or are you just going to keep staring at it, puppy," said Jackson hoping that would bring Scott out of his trance.   
Scott looked up at Jackson keeping direct eye contact and started to suck on the head of the cock.  
Jackson couldn't help but give out a loud moan and barely restraining himself from just shoving his whole cock down Scott's throat.  
"God, Scott, your mouth was meant to suck me off,"groaned Jackson,"Your so good."  
Scott was just in a haze of lust and was just happy he was making Jackson moan. Scott started to lick the thick vein on the underside of his cock, starting at base and moving back to the tip. This made Jackson moan louder and made him use both of his hands to grab onto Scott's dark wet curls. More pre cum started to come out, and Scott greedily went back to the tip sucking on it while looking at Jackson directly. Scott wanted to see Jackson's reaction. Wanted to see him moan, and cry out Scott's name.  
Jackson looked down at Scott and saw him staring directly at him with those big brown puppy eyes and couldn't help but groan louder at how hot Scott looked with his mouth wrapped around his cock.  
"Scott...uh your so fucking hot. I just want to fuck your mouth so bad," groaned Jackson as he kept looking at Scott.  
Scott couldn't help but grin around Jackson's cock and started to move further down Jackson's cock. He wrapped his hand around the base of Jackson's cock to steady himself around Jackson's big cock.  
"I don't even know if I can take it all,"thought Scott as he bobbed further and further down Jackson's cock.  
Jackson moaned louder and grabbed on tighter to Scott's hair if that was even possible.  
"Puppy your so good. Your so good to me. Do you want me to fuck you in your mouth,"said Jackson with a husky tone.  
Scott couldn't help but moan to what Jackson said, making Jackson bend his neck back from the sensation. Jackson looked down and saw how Scott removed his mouth from his cock, making a filthy pop sound, and saliva dripping down his chin. Scott looked straight at Jackson, with his hand now wrapped around his own cock,"Jackson fuck my mouth," in a husky voice as he kept stroking his hard cock.  
Jackson couldn't help but get harder at what Scott said and growled. He positioned the tip of cock right onto Scott's plump pink lips. His grip on Scott's hair loosened, and he started to massage his head feeling a bit bad for how hard he pulled, but he grabbed two fist full of hair which made Scott moan.   
"Puppy you better be looking at me the whole time and don't you close your eyes. I want you to remember this forever."  
Scott looked up at Jackson with his big brown eyes, and thats what broke Jackson and making him say,"Open wide puppy."  
Jackson thrusted into Scott's mouth which made them both moan loudly and causing Scott to grab on to one of Jackson's butt cheeks for stability and him stroking his cock faster.  
Jackson's cock was half way in Scott's mouth and he was pushing further and further into Scott's mouth. Scott was moaning at every thrust sending vibrations all over the cock and making Jackson thrust faster. Jackson finally pushed his cock all the way into Scott's mouth, disappearing and only seeing Scott's beautiful plump lips pressed up against his blond pubic hair.   
Scott was still looking at Jackson and tears were brimming around his eyes.  
Scott loved the feeling of Jackson's cock filling his mouth, but it hurt a bit, with Jackson's big cock all the way down his throat. But he didn't care as long as it made Jackson feel good.  
Jackson saw the tears brimming around Scott's eyes and he asked Scott in a husky tone,"Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you can't."  
Scott responded with a loud moan which made Jackson almost go over the edge. He looked at Scott again and saw him grinning around his cock, which gave Jackson the thumbs up for continuing the mouth fucking.  
Jackson started to thrust faster and faster into Scott's mouth, which made Scott stroke his cock faster. Jackson could feel he was going to hit his climax and said,"Scott..uh..I'm going..to cum."  
When Jackson said that Scott placed both of his hands on to Jackson's hips and pulled him closer, taking Jackson's cock further into his mouth. Jackson moaned again and was about to start thrusting again but Scott kept his hold onto Jackson's hip, which didn't let him move.  
Scott started to grin around Jackson's cock, and looking at Scott's eyes you could see them sparkle mischievously. Scott hollowed his cheeks and started to suck on Jackson's cock like his life depended on it. Jackson started to moan loudly and telling Scott how his mouth was perfect and how his mouth was only meant suck his cock.  
Scott sucked harder and started to stroke his cock frantically. Both of them were about to hit there climax.  
Jackson was gripping harder onto Scott's hair and was still trying to thrust even though Scott was holding his hips down.   
Jackson knew he was going to hit his climax any second, and before he could warn him he climaxed moaning loudly,"Scott!"  
Jackson released his seed into Scott's mouth and Scott greedily swallowed it even though he chocked up a few times. Scott kept sucking Jackson's cock until he stopped cumming and knew he swallowed all of his seed. After Jackson stopped cumming, Scott removed his mouth from his cock, again making a dirty popping sound, and saliva dripping down his chin. Scott licked Jackson's tip a few more times and finally gave a real good look at Jackson. Scott was looking at Jackson the whole time, but when he looks at him now he sees a wet, glowing, Jackson whose checks are painted pink and can't stop panting.  
Jackson is still looking at Scott and saw how swollen his lips are and how red his cheeks were. But what he really noticed was Scott's still hard cock in his hand. Jackson pulls Scott up gently and places there foreheads together and whispered,"God, puppy, that was the best blow job I have ever had."  
Scott started to giggle and couldn't help but stroke his cock faster as he heard the nickname.  
Jackson looked down again at Scott's aching cock and started to stroke it. Jackson put his hand on top of Scott's hand and stroked his cock fast and hard.  
Scott moaned at the sensations, and couldn't help but thrust his hips up.  
"Jackson...Jackson..."moaned Scott. All he could do was moan Jackson's name over and over again until he climaxed and yelled Jackson's name. Cum spurted all over there hands and there chests. Scott was panting heavily and settling into the slow stroke Jackson was giving to his cock until it got too sensitive.  
Jackson gave Scott a warm smile and started to kiss Scott slowly with a lot of tongue. He placed his arms loosely around Scott's hips, and Scott wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck.   
They both felt warm, safe, and...  
"Hey Scott what's tak...Oh My God!"  
...alone.  
Scott instantaneously opened up his eyes, pushed Jackson far enough that they weren't kissing anymore but were still wrapped around each other. Scott could see the utter shock from Stiles face and couldn't find any words to say. All he could say was "Uhhhh..."  
Jackson couldn't help but roll his eyes at his predicament.  
"Stilinksi, do you really have to ruin everything," said Jackson as he turned his head towards Stiles, giving him a deadly look.  
Stiles just gave Jackson a shocked look and said,"Seriously I'm ruining everything? Your ruining my best friends innocence!"  
Scott couldn't help but grin at what Stiles said. Scott made eye contact with Stiles, and Scott saw the lightbulb turn on in Stiles eyes.  
"Ohhhh. This is was what you were going to tell me after lacrosse practice," said Stiles, finally realizing the whole story, well some of it.  
Scott only could nod at Stiles and say,"Yah this is what I wanted to tell you, but...in a better way than this."  
"Yah, not my first choice of telling your best friend you hooked up with the biggest douche in the school," smirking at Jackson,"Especially you naked and your douche boyfriends ass hanging out. God I'm gonna be scarred for life. Scott you scarred me twice, TWICE, in one day."  
Jackson just glared at Stiles, and if looks could kill, Stiles would have turned to ash by now. Scott on the other hand was blushing furiously and was trying to hide behind Jackson so he couldn't be seen.  
"Well Stiles since you know what's happening can you leave. Now," said Jackson, with anger and annoyance in his tone.  
"Yah sure I will, but Scott has to come with. Scott hurry up and get dressed don't want my dad to start a police search cause his son didn't come home on time," as he existed the locker room and before he did that, Stiles also said in a very serious tone,"And hey, Jackson, you hurt Scott in anyway, I'll turn that pretty face into road kill," and left the locker room.  
Jackson just scoffed at Stiles comment and looked back at Scott whose head was resting against his shoulder and see his blush creeping on to his neck.  
"Urghhhhh...why does this always happen to me," said Scott groaning about how Stiles saw them.  
"I'm probably going to have buy Stiles a bucket load of curly fries after this," thought Scott.  
Scott raised his head off of Jackson's shoulder and said,"I should really be going now. I don't want Stiles walk in here again."  
Jackson gave a quick peck on Scott's lips,"Yah, I should go to. Have to meet up Danny soon. Plus my jeans are starting to chafe." Jackson started pull his wet boxers and jeans on.   
"Next time we have sex in the shower, no clothes, for both of us." as he started to walk to his locker in the change room and take out a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt.  
Scott could only chuckle at what Jackson said and quickly washed off any of the cum left on their bodies. Luckily most of it got washed off when it happened, so Scott turned off the shower and started to dry himself and put his clothes on.  
Scott looked at Jackson and saw what he left on his shirt and couldn't help but blush and say,"Sorry about the shirt."   
Jackson looked at Scott and gave him a smirk and said,"It's okay. Next time though, it won't be on my shirt."  
Scott just bit his lip and could feel himself blush harder at what Jackson said.  
Jackson put on his new t-shirt and baggy sweatpants and walked to a now fully clothed Scott who was zipping up his sweater. Jackson wrapped his arms around Scott's hips and pulled him close. Scott put his arms loosely around Jackson's neck, and played with ends of his hair.  
"So what does this make us?" whispered Scott, looking at Jackson through his lashes.  
Jackson couldn't help but give a small smile at how cute Scott looked. Jackson pulled Scott in tighter and whispered," Whatever you want puppy."  
Scott brought his head up, now making full eye contact with Jackson. He was biting his lip and mumbled out,"So boyfriends?"  
Jackson just chuckled at how cute Scott was acting and placed forehead on to Scott's.   
"Yah Scott, boyfriends."  
They stood there for a while, just being in each others arms and just feeling close. They were enjoying each others company and felt warm and happy.  
BZZZZZZZZZZ  
Scott's phone buzzed which ruined the mood. Scott quickly looked at his phone and saw a text from Stiles that said "hurry up" and "stop making out with your douche boyfriend."  
Scott looked at Jackson and said,"I've got to go."  
Scott pulled away from the embrace, and already regretting it. He aligned his backpack over one shoulder and looked at Jackson again.  
"Text me after you talk to Stiles about everything."  
Jackson pulled Scott back in for one more kiss and Scott couldn't help but smile through all of it. Jackson releases Scott, and Scott waves goodbye, leaving the locker room and walking out of the school.

**

Stiles was in his jeep fidgeting with his phone. Stiles couldn't help but look out of his window and sigh,"My little Scottie's all grown up."  
As Stiles said that, Scott walked out of the front door of the school and started to walk towards the jeep. Stiles saw, started his jeep, and unlocked the doors. Scott came, open the passenger seat door, threw his backpack and lacrosse gear in the back, and closed the door.  
The awkwardness in the air was so thick that you could cut it.  
Stiles pulled out of the school parking lot and started to drive to Scott's house.  
"So...you and Jackson huh."  
"Yah me and Jackson,"said Scott.  
Stiles turned to Scott and said,"So how did it all start?"  
Scott looked forward and was organizing his thoughts.  
"Well you already know what happened during chemistry class but you don't know what happened at the end of lunch. I'm not really sure I should tell you Stiles. I don't want to scar you three times in one day."  
"Scott after what I saw I think I can handle whatever your gonna say...I hope."  
Scott chuckled and told Stiles what happened in the janitors closet at the end of lunch.  
"Wait, hold up! You almost gave head to Jackson," Stiles said surprise at what his best friend told him.  
Scott just blushed with embarrassment,"Well if your crush was asking you to do it, wouldn't you? Plus I knew Jackson liked me by then so it's not a big deal."  
"Yah sure its not a big deal. But at least you didn't give him head."  
Silence followed after Stiles said that, and Stiles was waiting for Scott's reply.   
"You didn't right?"  
Scott blushed harder and Stiles said,"Seriously Scott? Come on! Have some self control. I know you're a teenager, with hormones but come on. Wait. When did you guys do it? Wait don't tell me I already know. It was in the locker room wasn't it, while you were taking a shower? God Scott. I can never look at that locker room the same way."  
Scott could only blush harder and try to look everywhere but Stiles.  
"Okay now the bigger question. Was this just a fling, or, did something come from it?"  
Scott looked at Stiles,"Don't worry Stiles it wasn't a practical joke or anything like that. Jackson actually really likes me, and...we're boyfriends now," Scott said while making the biggest grin when saying boyfriends.  
Stiles face softened,"Good, cause if he just used you like that, I would hit him with my lacrosse stick. Repeatedly."  
Scott could only laugh at what Stiles said.  
"Are you sure you could even get a good swing on him?"  
"Scott don't undermine my abilities. Gosh. I feel offended," Stiles said in his over dramatic way.  
"If he does fuck up, you have first reigns to do whatever you want to him. But I don't think that will ever happen."Scott said with his dopy smile on his face.  
"Ahhhh, over romantic Scott. No matter who you fall in love with, it will always seem perfect."said Stiles.  
"Your jealous that I have something that you want."  
"What a douche boyfriend" Stiles said sarcastically.


End file.
